2020 Atlantic hurricane season (PhTracking)
This page is a WIP. The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season is an event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the Northern Hemisphere. The season officially began on June 1, 2020, and ended on November 30, 2020. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year. 2020 was an inactive season featuring 10 named systems, 5 named systems, and 1 major system, the least active season since 2014. The first and strongest storm of the season, Arthur, was a very rare June major and the first June hurricane since Chris of 2012. It made landfall on Southern Texas at peak. Fay was unusual in the fact that it made landfall on Long Island whilst still tropical, causing its retirement due to its western side causing heavy flooding in New York City. Josephine made several landfalls on the Canary Islands as a remnant low, causing heavy rains in the islands but minimal damage. The rain from Josephine helped put out a wildfire in the island of Lanzarote, helping to lessen the effects of the wildfire. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Arthur (C3)" from:17/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:TS text:"Bertha (TS)" from:28/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" from:08/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:25/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Edouard (C1)" from:05/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Fay (C2)" from:14/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Gonzalo (C2)" from:19/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Hanna (C1)" from:29/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:TS text:"Isaias (TS)" barset:break from:17/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:TS text:"Josephine (TS)" from:29/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 color:TD text:"11L (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Arthur A weak tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. Development was initially hindered due to a strong SAL, but as it neared the Yucatan Peninsula, it was able to organize and was designated as an invest. As it moved into the Gulf of Mexico, the dry air continued to let down, resulting in its continual organization and upgrading to Tropical Depression One. 18 hours after being designated, it was named Arthur after an ASCAT pass revealed 35 kt winds embedded within the storm's convection. Arthur then began a slow intensification trend while moving in the general direction of northwest, achieving hurricane status on June 12 6:00 UTC. It continued to intensify, reaching Category 2 status just 18 hours later on June 13. Remaining just below major hurricane status for several hours, Arthur was finally upgraded to a Category 3 at June 14 0:00 UTC as it began a westward turn. It made landfall on Padre Island at June 14 3:50 UTC, with land observations finding a minimum barometric pressure of 958 millibars. Arthur continued westward, weakening to a Category 1 hurricane and then to a tropical storm, bringing strong rains as it moved through land. It degenerated into a remnant low on June 15th at 18:00 UTC as its convection and circulation were ripped apart by the Sierra Madre Oriental Range in Northern Mexico, completely dissipating by June 16th at 12:00 UTC. Several sources have claimed that multiple roofs of houses have been blown off during the storm, which was later verified when damage inspectors surveyed the areas affected. Storm surge and flooding from Arthur combined to form half-foot high floodwaters in some areas. Overall, Arthur caused $287 million in damages, with roughly a hundred people left homeless after the storm. Miraculously, no deaths were reported that were related to Arthur. Nevertheless, many injuries were reported, many of which had severe lacerations on their torso and limbs. One case reported that a man got a collapsed lung due to getting struck by a piece of debris; he got caught off-guard after observing the eye for several minutes. Tropical Storm Bertha A tropical wave began to have some convective flare-ups as it slowly exited the ITCZ, gaining the interest of the NHC, designating the area as a candidate for possible tropical development. As it continued westward, it began to slowly organize, gaining an elongated and weak circulation. As it crossed the Lesser Antilles, it began to gain more convection as its chances for development increased on the NHC's Tropical Weather Outlooks. After being designated as an invest, a reconnaissance mission discovered tropical-storm-force winds in its center, however, its circulation was not fully closed, resulting in its designation as PTC 2. 12 hours later on July 17, it finally acquired a closed circulation and was named Bertha. Shear took a toll on the system as its center was exposed, weakening to a tropical depression a day after it was named. Bertha continued westward as a tropical depression, briefly reattaining tropical storm status for 18 hours. On July 21, Bertha was declared post-tropical, as it was sheared so much that its center was fully devoid of convection and that the circulation was elongated. Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Fay was the only storm that was retired. As it made landfall on Long Island, the western side which was attached to a front that would later turn it extratropical caused heavy rains in New York City, flooding many subway stations in the process in what was described as another Sandy by the residents of the city. Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias The NHC began monitoring a cluster of clouds entering the gulf and designated the area as an area of interest. It slowly organized, gaining a designation as an invest before a recon mission observed a fully closed circulation in the center, resulting in its designation as Tropical Depression Nine on September 29. Nine continued west-northwest while slowly organizing before a buoy reported winds well into TS territory on September 30, which resulted in the issuing of a special advisory, naming the system Isaias. Isaias then continued to intensify as it neared landfall. On 18:00 UTC September 30, Tropical Storm Isaias made landfall on the city of Tuxpan as a strong tropical storm, causing some flash flooding and wind damage to the area. Despite its disheveled appearance on satellite, observations during landfall found 64-mph winds within Isaias, with a pressure reading of 994 millibars, unusually low for a storm of this strength, which was later reflected in Isaias' TCR. Isaias then proceeded to quickly weaken over Mexico, turning post-tropical on October 1 as its circulation and convection was ripped apart by the mountainous terrain despite still having tropical storm-force winds. The remnants of Isaias dissipated by October 2, with its remnant energy going into the Eastern Pacific and causing more flash flooding on the other side of Mexico's coast. During Isaias' TCR, its formation date as a TC was extended 12 hours before it formed operationally and its attainment of tropical storm force-winds was extended 6 hours before it was operationally. Its winds were upped from 60 mph to 65 mph, with a pressure deepening of 2 millibars from the operational 995. Tropical Storm Josephine Tropical Depression 11L 11L originated from a weak area of low pressure associated with the ITCZ. The area continued westward, showing no signs of development. However, as it exited the ITCZ, it began to gain some cloud cover, and the NHC marked it as an AOI in its TWOs. Its chances continued to increase and as it passed south of Jamaica, it was designated as an invest. The organization was rapid as a combination of moist air and low wind shear managed to get the system to TD status by October 29. Its organization was short-lived, however, as dry air began to reappear again and interfere with the system's convection, causing its cloud cover to wane. 11L slowly coursed westward, continuing to be inhibited by the dry air. Not long before landfall, shear began to increase as well, displacing the storm's convection away from its center. On October 30, 11L made landfall on Nicaragua as a weak tropical depression, causing gusty winds and minor flooding. It turned post-tropical soon after, dissipating before the end of October. 11L was an insignificant system, causing only minor damages in the areas it affected. One person was killed indirectly from the storm caused by rip currents enhanced by the system. Naming Retirement The PWC retired the name Fay due to the damages it caused throughout New England and will be replaced with Fern. Its planned replacement name is Fannie. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Inactive hurricane seasons